Hoping For Sunshine (Sequel to Rainy Days)
by SweetSongCheer
Summary: After Misaki left Akihiko, the poor broken writer cannot continue to live his miserable life without him. But will he be able to gain enough confidence to find out the real reason why Misaki left him? All Akihiko can do is wait for sunshine to overcome the rainy days that had passed him by... (Please read my fanfic 'Rainy Days' first before reading this).
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING:**

**Hello dear readers, before you read this new Junjou Fanfiction, you MUST read my previous fanfiction ****_"Rainy Days"_**** as this is a ****SEQUEL**** to it. It will make more sense if you read it first for the reason of me writing this. Don't worry, it's only a one shot so it won't take too long. Simply go to my profile page and look for "Rainy Days".**

**Quite a few have been requesting a sequel, so here it is.**

**"Rainy Days" was a one shot because it was just written out of the blue because I was feeling particularly unwell and sad during a rainy day. But then people have been asking for a part 2. And so I got you one.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Junjou Romantica. All rights go to their respective owners. **

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this SEQUEL, review if you enjoyed it! (Also, review if you requested this sequel too!)**

* * *

><p>A week has gone past and nothing had changed. Akihiko had not left the house since the day he found that heart breaking note. His diet consisted of cigarettes, alcohol and very little of Misaki's leftover in the fridge. He barely touched his laptop and ignored every harassing call from Aikawa-san.<p>

A sad man. A sad man he was indeed.

If anyone knew Akihiko well enough, he had such a tough exterior, even with his slightly childish personality. And even though he could be quite sensitive he was still a strong person. Being alone for most of his life, he had built such strong independence that it was almost impossible to break down his walls. But no one else in his life other than Misaki had ever been able to touch his heart so much. Sure, he fell in love with Takahiro before that, but it was only Misaki that made him realise and learn so much more about love. And life too.

As morning painfully rose, it was eight o'clock by the time Akihiko decided to get out of bed and make a strong cup of coffee. Getting up early at seven seemed pointless since he could not find the motivation or passion to write anymore...and there was no one there to wake up to as well.

"Misaki…"

But even lying in bed was just as pointless and painful to do as the countless memories of pillow talk with Misaki and the scent of his once lover still lingered in the spot he would sleep in.

Grabbing his head and and squeezing his eyes shut, he tried not to cry for the hundredth time. It seemed to him that losing someone because it was his fault was far worse than losing them by death. But was it really his fault? What was the reason Misaki left? These never ending questions came rushing back just like in the beginning. From day one, these haunting questions that only hurt him more was starting to become a dull stab in the heart.

Slowly making his way to the coffee machine and then heading to the couch with a cigarette, coffee and a very disheveled appearance (not that he really cared), he sat down and drunk the bitter liquid that he hoped would keep him alive for a bit longer.

He heard the fast pace clicking of high heeled shoes coming closer and closer to his front door. He was almost expecting for this to happen but he would have to deal with the unwanted company for now.

The front door slammed open with a very stressed and angry Aikawa.

"USAMI-SENSEI! Where the hell have you been?! Do you know what kind of stress I've been under lately?! Where is your damn manuscript, huh?! You better have it done by this minute or I-"

That was when she finally focused her eyes on the oblivious writer sitting on the couch with an expression she had never seen on his face before. It was amazing how her face suddenly went from aggressive to shocked, then concerned. She knew he wasn't having a writer's block, and she knew he wasn't lazing around. He seemed legitimately depressed. Or even worse.

"Usami-sensei...what happened to you? Are you okay?" Her sudden change from harassing editor to concerned mother-like nature didn't even faze Akihiko.

Aikawa placed her folders and pages down on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to the writer. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she tried to get a good look at the Akihiko's face. What she saw was worse than the day he collapsed after pulling an all-nighter on a novel and not taking care of himself.

Extremely dark and heavy circles, hair messy as ever, skin so pale he looked almost dead or close to it, skinnier than usual and stunk of cigarette ash and whiskey.

"Usami-sensei…?"

Akihiko finally spoke, his voice so croaky and raspy from crying and excessive smoking. "What are you doing here, Aikawa?"

"Why do you think?! You haven't picked up your phone since last week and you're deadline is only 3 weeks away! And you haven't even finished a chapter! I would've assumed you've dropped dead!" Aikawa's tone mixed with anger and sadness.

"I would've if you actually didn't come over…"

She flinched, her eyes wide. Now that scared Aikawa. What could've caused this to let this happen to the great Usami-sensei?

"U-Usami-sensei...please tell me what happened. I...I can see just by looking at you that something terrible had happened. If you tell me I can find a way to help in any way I can."

For some reason, Aikawa's unnaturally calm sweet tone was enough in a way for Akihiko to take a deep breath and relax a little more. Sure, she was the nightmare of all editors to a writer with her sharp tongue and her scary threats to get him to write but like almost every other woman, she had a side where she can be as comforting as a mother.

Finally Akihiko looked at her in the eyes, and the life that was once in them no longer there almost scared Aikawa.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" he asked.

"You're seriously asking me that? I'm in charge of you and I need to know what's happening with you. Please...if it's something personal, you can still tell me. Not a word will be spilled to Marukawa Publishing or anyone."

She really did seem worried. Might as well…

Sighing again deeply, "It's...Misaki."

Aikawa's eyes were confused but they widened. "Misaki-kun? What happened with him? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, yes. But...Aikawa, you know about him and I, right?"

Aikawa smiled brightly. "Of course! You two couldn't have been more obvious to me than anything else! The minute I first met him, it wasn't surprising but it was adorable to see you have someone like him!" She was almost close to fangirling again. That kind of made Akihiko feel at ease to explain himself, but the mention of Misaki still hurt.

"Why, did something happen with you and him?"

Akihiko nodded, but before he could even say anything, a single tear escaped from his eye. Alarmed and worried, Aikawa quickly grabbed a handkerchief and swiftly wiped away the single tear. Never had she seen the great Usami-sensei cry. Now she knew something was definitely wrong.

"He's no longer here. And he won't be coming back. When he left home...I...I don't know what I've done wrong but…" His silent tears did not disturb his voice but it was obvious he was miserable.

For a second, Aikawa thought "no longer here" meant "dead". Thankfully she was wrong.

"Usami-sensei, you shouldn't try to convince yourself that it was your fault. It will only make things worse."

Akihiko suddenly grew angry. "So you're saying it's really Misaki's fault?!"

In an attempt to calm him down, she grabbed his hands very tightly and gave him a stern look.

"I'm not saying it's anyone's fault! For all I know, it could just be a misunderstanding! I don't know what you're relationship was like with Misaki, but the love between the two of you was clear to me. You may think me fangirling over you two was more like teasing, but I truly believed there was much more than just young love."

Akihiko breathed deeply again. Without Misaki he was completely unbalanced inside and out.

"I guess it could be a misunderstanding…"

"Then go see him!" Aikawa's suddenly loud voice startled the writer.

"What?"

"You have to go to him now! Let him know how you feel and ask him why he left. You can't stay here and mope for the rest of your life, you have to do something!"

"But wouldn't him seeing me upset him more? He left willingly, and if I go barging in demanding answers it would probably hurt him. I know Misaki...and I don't want to upset him even more."

"But Usami-sensei, if you really love him you'd do anything to get him back. People have always said that 'if you love them, you'd let them go'. But in your case, if you let him go it won't solve anything. You might not know the whole reason of him leaving, that's why you have to talk to him in person. The great Usami-sensei does not give up!" Trying to lighten the mood, Aikawa thrusted her fist into the air to show how much she was enthusiastic about getting Akihiko back on track.

_'I have a bad feeling about this...but it's worth a try. I've got nothing else to lose anyway.'_

* * *

><p>Night was slowly approaching as the sun was just setting and Akihiko threw a coat on before heading out the door. Feeling both nervous and determined, he was on his way to Takahiro's place. Remembering from Misaki's note that he was staying at his brother's apartment, that was his destination.<p>

The drive on the way was torture. All Akihiko could think about was what he was going to see if Misaki answered the door.

_'Misaki, why did you leave me?'_ "No, sounds too forward. Or was forward good?"

_'Misaki, I still love you. So what is it about love that you can't return?'_ "Geez, that was even more pathetic!"

_'Misaki, what did your note mean? Do you really hate me that much?_' "No, still pathetic. For God's sake, I'm a damn writer, why can't I even say the right words to the one person I love!?"

But...perhaps that was the reason? Maybe Misaki could not see how much he truly loved him because Akihiko didn't say the right words? But Akihiko could not get any more straight forward than saying those three simple words. Was that the reason? Was simple too much or too little?

At a red light, Akihiko banged his head on the steering wheel in frustration, growling under his breathe. Love was such a beautiful feeling, but hell it was driving him insane.

Finally, he had parked in front of the apartment, his nervousness making him a mess on the inside. Walking up the stairs and to the door, he breathed in and out before knocking. Hearing footsteps making its way to the door almost made Akihiko want to leave. But no, he had to do this. Even if Misaki would reject him again, which he believed could possibly kill him, at least he got to see Misaki again one last time.

The door opened, and there standing was a very shocked brown haired, green eyed, adorable young man. Akihiko lightly gasped, remembering how much he missed the sight of Misaki.

"U-Usagi-san?!"

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who have reviewed in Chapter 1! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed this sequel, and that was the aim really.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, this story won't be very long but it will still be enough to answer those questions that were left unanswered in 'Rainy Days'.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. All rights belong to their respective owners.**_

**Read**** and ****Review**** if you've enjoyed this update! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Misaki...I…" Not able to form a proper sentence while restraining himself from throwing himself into Misaki and bawling like a child, Akihiko mentally kicked himself as he tried once again to speak, only he was interrupted by Misaki's nervous and slightly frustrated voice.<p>

"U-Usagi-san...what...what the hell are you doing here?" The young man seemed to be forcing anger into his tone but it was failing terribly, as he just sounded extremely nervous. Close to a breakdown.

"Misaki, I wanted to talk to you. Please...may I come in for a little bit?" Akihiko's heart was straining with hope and desire as he waited for Misaki to answer.

Surprisingly, it was positive.

"Well...I guess. But I still don't understand why you're here."

"Please Misaki, I don't care what happens after tonight...I just want to talk to you. That's all."

Misaki's heart was starting to beat faster as he looked into those desperate violet eyes. Knowing well enough that he won't be getting rid of Akihiko any time soon, he nodded and opened the door wider to let the older man come through.

Akihiko walked into the apartment and took a quick glance around before finding the couch. He made his way to the couch as Misaki followed and sat down with the man he was hoping not to see for a while. He almost anticipated this moment, since he knew Akihiko so well.

Sitting down and facing away from the writer, he kept his eyes trained on the rug in the lounge room and his hands were tightly clutching his knees. Being so near the man he once fell in love with was making him a nervous wreck. His heart began to beat fast again when Akihiko spoke.

"Misaki, I wanted to talk about...that note you left."

Misaki's eyes widened as he felt his palms starting to sweat. He knew what note he was referring to. He remembered quite clearly how much his hand had trembled while he wrote the words 'I cannot love you at all' and how he imagined the look on Akihiko's face when he would read it.

"U-Usagi-san...I-I…"

"All I want to know is...why? Why did you leave? What did your note mean? Did I do something to hurt you? Please Misaki, tell me!" Akihiko knew he was starting to sound a little overwhelming, but all the questions he had running through his head ever since that night he found the note was starting to flow right out of his mouth, unable to stop to let Misaki take everything in.

Misaki was shaking terribly and he almost lost control of his breathing. Seeing this, Akihiko took a deep breath and placed a hand on Misaki's shaking shoulder. But he flinched as if he was burnt by fire. Akihiko's pained expression did not go unnoticed by Misaki. Misaki wanted to punch himself in the face. He already had a hard enough time constantly imagining Akihiko's broken face in his dreams. He didn't need a reminder.

They were only hurting each other by hurting themselves.

"I'm sorry Misaki...but I have to know. I couldn't let go of the idea that you left because there was no real reason. I cannot let go until I know why. Even if there is no hope in the end, I want to know."

Misaki was quiet until he let out a strained sob. Akihiko's head snapped up and saw his young and broken love trying not to show his weak side again. It took a great amount of effort to stop himself from grabbing him and holding him until those tears would come out no more.

"I...Usagi-san...I just want you to know...that I didn't do that...to hurt you on purpose." Misaki said as his voice begun to painfully break Akihiko's heart bit by bit.

"Then what is it Misaki? What have I done to make you feel this way? If there's anything I can change, I'm more than willing to do so."

_'There he goes again. Never failing to go out of his way just to make me happy...'_ Misaki thought sadly.

Sniffing, Misaki still kept his eyes away from the face of his once lover.

"No Usagi-san...that's not it. It's not what you did…"

Akihiko looked at Misaki in confusion. If it had nothing to do with him...then what was it?

"Misaki, I don't understand. If it isn't me, then what is it? Did Takahiro say something to you?"

Misaki shook his head thoroughly. "No, Nii-chan said nothing."

A moment of silence had spread throughout the room. The echoing sound of the tick-tock of the clock and the distant noises of cars passing by the street.

"Please Misaki...tell me. What's wrong?"Akihiko tried to look into the face that was avoiding him. Misaki's soft brown hair covering only part of his face. Only the tears flowing down his cheeks were all he could see. Seeing this only made tears almost evident in his own eyes.

"U-Usagi-san...I...I…"

"Yes, Misaki?"

Shoulders shaking violently, he spurted out the words. "I didn't want you to love me!"

Akihiko's eyes widened at that phrase. This only raised so many more questions.

"Why? Why don't you want me to love you? You already know by now that I won't stop loving you no matter what-"

"I know! And that's why I had to leave!"

Silence again. Overwhelming emotions rolled through the both of them as it left only confusion for the writer.

Akihiko was still looking for answers, but it was beginning to get harder for him as he became lost in the maze to Misaki's heart.

"Misaki…"

"I wanted you to stop loving me because I was already afraid. Afraid of everything. I was afraid of what could happen, afraid of what others may think even though I shouldn't care...I was afraid of love altogether!"

"But Misaki...that is why I am here. That is why I want to love you, so I can make sure that you'll never have to be scared of anything ever again."

The falling tears would not stop, nor the pain inside his heart. Even though this conversation could tear them both apart, they needed this talk.

"You don't understand, Usagi-san…"

Akihiko tilted Misaki's chin up very gently to look into those hesitant green eyes. Afraid that the slightest wrong move could make the young man collapse. Touching even an inch of skin of his lost lover made the writer want to break down and cry.

"Then make me understand." His voice was shaking, and Misaki didn't know if that helped or crushed his confidence to speak again.

Seconds turned into several minutes until Misaki was ready to speak. Akihiko still held his chin up, not wanting to let go of what he may only ever get to hold onto.

"I cannot love you...because I have absolutely no confidence nor the strength to love another person."

Akihiko didn't move nor speak, not wanting to discourage the young man to continue. He wanted to hear it all. Every single word. Every single feeling.

"I...I don't know what it's like to love. I don't know what to do with anything in life, let alone love. I may be a normal boy but I am as clueless and as lost as anyone can imagine. My life has turned around so much after meeting you, and after I lost so much.

And even though I have my older brother with me, I lost the only guidance in my life as a kid."

Tears begun to fall endlessly as he choked on his words.

"I loved them so much, Usagi-san. I loved my parents so much…but my brother and I...we lost them. I lost them because of me. And if I lose you because of me...then what the hell will I do!? I cannot…just can't do it! I can't lose you like the way I lost my parents! I don't wanna cause anymore trouble for you because I was an idiot! And if I didn't do anything...then what would've happened if something happened to you because I did something stupid? What if one day I wanted you to hurry home from a meeting and you got hurt because of me?! I know how you drive, and any day you would've been dead!

I knew that leaving you would be hard, and it would hurt us both...but if I didn't remove myself from this...I could only predict what would've happened. I've heard before that if you love them, you'd let them go. And that's what I had to do."

Akihiko remembered Aikawa-san's words the day she came to check on him,

_"But Usami-sensei, if you really love him you'd do anything to get him back. People have always said that 'if you love them, you'd let them go'. But in your case, if you let him go it won't solve anything."_

Before Akihiko could respond to anything Misaki had said, the young man spoke again. Akihiko had let go of Misaki's chin, letting his head hang as the tears dripped onto his pants.

"I cried the night I left. I cried all night, knowing you were alone on your birthday. I didn't want to leave. But I...I couldn't stay any longer even on your birthday because I was afraid that if I was sad the entire time I would spend with you on your birthday...I thought that it would ruin it all. But, I guess it didn't matter because either way...I've hurt you in the end. Didn't I?"

Akihiko had had enough. He grabbed Misaki's face and kissed him with a passion he didn't even know himself that was inside of him. Misaki was too shocked to even make a sound. Just the silent falling of many more tears as Akihiko poured every single ounce of love and passion into the kiss.

Until their lungs were begging for some oxygen, Akihiko slowly parted from those lips he missed for so long, finally letting his own tears fall down his cheeks. Misaki had never seen Akihiko cry in front of him. Only the feeling of warmth soaking through his shirt he had ever experienced the day Takahiro announced his marriage to Manami-san and Akihiko had only Misaki to lean on. But now, the tears were enough to break him into a million pieces. He sobbed and sobbed into his lover's clothed chest as Akihiko held him close. He never predicted that he could get this close to Misaki so quickly after he had left him.

"Misaki...whether you have hurt me or not, it doesn't matter. You could've hit me across the face or left me for another person you loved, it would've hurt me because I knew it would make you feel better or it would keep you happy. Of course you and I both know that I would never let you go ever. But it was the fact that you left me without a reason, without a real reason for me to know...that had hurt me the most. I didn't know what I did wrong. I didn't know what was hurting you. That alone killed me, Misaki. I want to always be the one to see a smile on your face, and now I know the reason... I want to know one last thing…"

Misaki could not find words to speak, so he simply nodded his head for Akihiko to go ahead.

"Misaki...will you be able to love again if I gave you enough confidence and reassurance that everything will be okay? Can I...grant you the love you thought you've lost? And...do you still love me now?"

**_To be Continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE! I hope you like this new chapter! Nothing much to say except that I wrote this just to let you readers know that I haven't abandoned this story, so I made a 'kind-of-short' chapter to keep you updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**REVIEW if you enjoyed this, hopefully new chapter will be up soon!**

* * *

><p>Misaki could only stare into those heart breaking eyes that made him fall into pieces and tumble through a never ending pit. But even so, Akihiko was always the one to pick up his pieces no matter what.<p>

He sighed as the tears stopped for a second before Misaki could speak.

"Usagi-san...I…"

"Yes...Misaki?"

Misaki suddenly ripped his hands from those large warm ones that were gently holding his and ran away from the couch. Sharp and alert, Akihiko was not going to let this get out of hand again. Even though he vowed to do whatever made Misaki happy, even breaking his own heart, he was not going to let Misaki crash and burn again. Akihiko bolted right after Misaki and ran after him as the young man headed towards his bedroom.

"Misaki!"

"No, I can't!"

"Misaki, wait!"

"Please, I can't decide! I can't so go away!"

"MISAKI!"

Surprised at the sudden loud voice from the author, he was going to turn around to face him but before he could even turn his head he collided with the door frame of his bedroom. Akihiko was quick enough to catch him before Misaki could hit the floor and damage himself even more.

"Misaki, are you alright?"

Grunting in pain and not wanting to move, Misaki opened his eyes as his vision cleared from just crashing stupidly into a damn door frame.

"I-I...I'm fine now."

Akihiko growled, clearly annoyed but very concerned. He helped Misaki stand up steadily, but the young man kept his gaze towards the floor. Not wanting to look into those eyes again that almost made him fall hopelessly in love again.

"Misaki…"

"Look Usagi-san...I...I don't know what to say. Can't you go home for a bit and let me think about this?" Misaki's voice was hush and strained.

"And run away again? Misaki, you will never know what you want unless you come up with a decision the moment your heart tells you! You cannot dwell in it and wonder about the consequences forever, you'll never get anywhere! I make decisions right at the moment because if I miss my chance, then who knows when my next chance will be. Maybe never! But when I met you and I lost Takahiro, I did not choose you on a whim, and not as a damn replacement! I chose you because I fucking love you!"

Misaki's eyes shot open, but still remained staring at the floor. Now it was even harder to even stand the presence of Akihiko because every word the writer said made Misaki's insides turn into jelly.

"No more running Misaki, and no more thinking about what could happen. You either want me to stay or go. All you have to say is what you want, that's all."

Akihiko didn't predict he could even say those very words he'd been keeping inside for Misaki, but the moment Misaki threw himself into his arms and sobbed his heart out when they were sitting on the couch, he thought he already had the young man come back into his life. Apparently Misaki was still Misaki. He was not sure what he wanted.

"Usagi-san…"

"Misaki…?"

Akihiko didn't even process what had just happened, as Misaki suddenly threw his arms around the writer's neck and pressed his lips firmly on Akihiko's. Not wanting to lose this moment, Akihiko held the young man close as both their legs gave out and sank to the floor, not even breaking contact for a second. They embraced so tightly it wasn't long until they had to separate to take a breath. That gave Akihiko the chance to look directly into Misaki's blushing face. That kiss alone said more than words could. What a cliche love, but boy it made him happier than ever.

"Misaki…"

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm glad. So very glad."

Misaki turned his head away, looking annoyed yet bashful. "I-Idiot."

"You're so cute when you stutter."

"S-Shut up, it's not like I can help it!"

_'Ahh, there is the Misaki I remember...' _Akihiko thought.

"But you're so cute."

"I-I said shut up!"

"Misaki, I love you."

Misaki stopped struggling and turned to look into Akihiko's eyes again. Yes, he was beginning to feel that warm fuzzy feeling again in his stomach. Akihiko kissed him gently on his lips.

"Usagi-san...I-"

"Misaki?!"

The two lovers turned to the front door, only to be faced with a very surprised Takahiro.

"Nii-chan?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't too cliche in the "Junjou Romantica fanfiction world". Thank you so much for reading, see you in chapter 4!<strong>


End file.
